Dimensional Heroes: Warriors Pride
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A war is soon to begin. And with Kenshin taking charge, we see a battle between the best of his region. Who shall win?
1. Homecoming

"You guys are NOT gonna believe what Franky and tails built into this thing!" Rainbow said coming out of one of the rooms. "There's an Arcade, A training Simulator, a hangar for all kinds of ships, including the Sunny, the list goes on and on!"

"Uh...Rainbow, we already knew about the hangar part." Al said sweatdropping.

"I know, I'm just so excited." Rainbow said.

"A battle simulator huh? Do you think we could use it to fight people we faced before in the past? Like a recreation of it I mean." Papelne said.

"I'm pretty sure we can. With some creativity, we might even come up with some what-if battle scenarios ourselves." Sectonia said.

"Like being a part of each other's adventures that we weren't on before right?" Stoj asked.

"Uh...no. Nothing like that." Tails said.

"She meant the battles we all took part in, but under different circumstances." Ace said.

"In any case, you've really outdone yourself on the Galaxy King, Jexi." Hope said. "But this more looks like a Mega-Cruiser class ship than a regular one. And I thought I was into big things."

"But you have to admit. This place is amazing." Ace said.

"Speaking of amazing, has anyone seen Miu?" Kaito asked.

"She's down in the lab already." Vera said.

"What is she already doing there?" Tenko asked.

"Yeah, when she heard about the EX Multiverse Grand Prix, she decided to...convert my motorcycle into an air bike." David said.

"Speaking of which, I received another flyer from my ship's computer. It's a list of the tracks and their respective universes." Ace said as he pulled out the flyer.

"Let's just save that for another time. We're still a long while away from that." Dan said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. By the way, how can we help Corona get his power back?" Ace asked.

"It can't be easy, I'm sure of that. Without Solana here, she can't channel her energy into him. And I'm thinking restoring his power to Apollomon might be a bad idea because of our Titan problem." Ty said.

"They were able to trace Tsuki while she was keeping her power dormant anyway, so it really wouldn't matter to them." Teepo said.

"Yeah and the only reason Tsuki was able to evolve was because me and Aluche were in danger when we fought the Moon Queen." Ace said.

"It's gonna take something really big for Corona to get back into god mode, if that's true." Connor said.

"We should focus on that later. In the meantime, we should try to find more of the XII." AJ said.

"So far we found 5, Vulcanusmon, Dianamon, Ceresmon, Apollomon, and Venusmon." Ace said.

"We can focus on the titans later. Besides, we've already reached our destination." Tails said as they were arriving in a japanese style land filled with long grass fields and japanese style villages.

"Yes...this is my home." Kenshin said.

"This place… It feels so nostalgic." David said.

"Aw, someone's a little homesick." Nu said.

"Can you blame me? I haven't been in Akihabara in over a year." David said.

"Well maybe after the titans are stopped and just before the Grand Prix, why don't we stop by there for a few days?" Ace asked.

"I think that should be up to David and his friends if they wanna go back or not." Izuku said.

"It was just a suggestion, alright?" Saki said.

"In any case, we all know the reason we're here." Fulgore said.

"Yeah." Simon said.

"We're here to bury the sword." Kenshin said. "After this, we can stop for tea at my mother's tea house." He said heading down the path.

"Wait for us!" Saaya said, following behind.

They arrived at an unkempt grave site where Kenshin started digging a small hole before dropping the Akuma no Ryu into it. He then buried the sword and knelt down before praying. "Honorable members of the Takeda Family, it is with great respect and honor I return what is rightfully yours. And with hopes...I pray you all have found a wonderful afterlife." Kenshin prayed.

"So...tea now?" Hope asked.

"Yes." Kenshin said as he headed off with the others to a small little tea house as a lone woman was sweeping outside. "Mother...I have returned." he said.

She looked up and smiled a bit. "Son...it's been far too long." she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." David said as his team bowed.

"And it appears my son has made some respectable friends." she said bowing. "Please come in. But Kenshin, there is something you should know. He's here."

"Who is here?" Kenshin said.

"Your father." she said.

"Cretaceous?! He's here?!" Hope asked as David smacked him into a bowing position.

"Hope, not so loud." David whispered.

"Sorry… it's just, it's Cretaceous we're talking about here." Hope whispered back.

"Let us head inside." Kenshin said as they followed inside and to their surprise, there sat Cretaceous at a small table in robes drinking from a small cup of green tea. "So you are here."

"Ah...So the second to find me is the son of my fifth family." Cretaceous said. "Seems fate is being funny once again."

"Fate has a habit of binding us to the most awkward of scenarios." Sayuri said.

"Sayuri...here I thought you would resort to staying in that frozen hovel you call a temple." Cretaceous said.

"Circumstances have changed, Cretaceous. The danger of the titans could not be avoided." Sayuri said.

"Ah yes. The creatures my son released." Cretaceous said. "I would have been surprised to hear that...course this family tends to cause a lot of problems." He said drinking more of the tea.

"It's been since Primal Hyrule. Only this time, the situation is much different." Hope said. "We need your help. What do you know of the Titans and the Olympos XII?"

"Primal Hyrule? Is that what you've been calling the true Hyrule?" Cretaceous chuckled to himself as he drank.

"Don't change the subject. Just please tell us what you know of the Titans and the XII." Mari said.

"Sorry...but I do not share my findings so easily." Cretaceous said pouring more tea into his cup.

"It's understandable. Your secrets could be devastating if in the wrong hands." Ty said.

"I only plan to reveal all things when there is at least one year left on my life. When that time comes, my research and fortune will be up for grabs to anyone of my family. My ultimate experiment...an inheritance war." Cretaceous said.

"I don't like the sound of that." David said.

"Why make your children go to war with each other?" Spade asked.

"If I could pick a reason...I suppose it would be...to slay my own curiosity." Cretaceous said.

"So that's why, so that someone from your family line can continue your work." David said.

"I may have traveled through multiple worlds, several universes, even through time. But even I am not immortal." Cretaceous said. "That's the reason for the 25 Flux Families. So one child can become the heir of a lifetime of work."

"And those who don't become the heir?" Saki asked.

"I'm not planning to kill them if that's what you mean. It just means they live normal lives." Cretaceous said.

"So how will it work?" Hope asked.

"The details are not all planned out yet but I'm considering keeping the war to a six month time limit while providing three methods of victory." Cretaceous said.

"But what if no one wins?" Asta asked.

"If that were to occur, everything goes to my eldest child." Cretaceous said.

"And that would be Amadeus?" David asked.

"Not quite... There is someone else. Ishihara, do you remember James? This is his older sister. An agent of DOPA, the Department of Paranormal Anomalies. Her name is Elena." Cretaceous said. "She was born exactly one year before Amadeus. So all would go to her."

"Anything else about her I should know?"

"She's more...kind-hearted than her brother, and recently she became an Enhanced with the Mangekyo Sharingan." Cretaceous said.

"Sasuke!" Hope said.

"That's right. He and Greninja were with us when the first Enhanced Bomb went off." Jexi said.

"Huh." Hope said.

"Now...speaking of wars...I understand one will be taking place here, Kenshin." Cretaceous said.

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm afraid he's right son. With the Takeda family eliminated, their land has become up for grabs and the other houses want it." she said.

"I have an idea. Why not claim their land as the Flux Familes own?" Ty asked.

"But that would mean fighting off everyone who wants it in a free-for-all. Can we really handle something like that?" Tenko asked.

"Not to mention there are five other families in the region alone. Each having powerful warrior children. See, the houses here name their strongest children with the name of a fierce warrior. Mine is Kenshin. There are five others, Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, Ishida, Sanada, and Mitsuhide." Kenshin explained.

"Two of the namesakes being Japan's conquerors. This is not going to be easy." Mayumi said.

"Yeah, but we don't know until we try, right?" Ace asked.

"You should know that the warrior goddess is going to be watching." Kenshin's mother said.

"The warrior goddess?!" Kenshin said. "To think my sword work would be watched by someone so wise."

"Minervamon." Tsuki said.

"This just became a battle we can't afford to lose." Sachiko said.

"Definitely. If we want Minervamon's help, we must prove ourselves in this battle." Selena said.

"Agreed. So what's on the agenda against these guys?" Indigo asked.

"They will lead armies of soldiers, but the only major generals in these armies should only be the main child of each family." Kenshin said.

"So they're our targets then. If we want to get to each of them, we'll have to charge through their armies." Veigue said.

"Do not take them so lightly, like Takeda and myself, each of them has a desire as well...becoming warlord." Kenshin said.

"So, what's the plan? There's five other families, how are we gonna fight them all?" Ty asked.

"The wisest approach would be divide and conquer." Kenshin said.

"Yes, we would send out one or two groups to each army, that way we would deal with them all at the same time." Reflet said.

"No...they'd likely be expecting that. Hmm. But...groups of eight would work just as well. We send groups of eight against each of the five armies." Kenshin said.

"So...how do we do this?" Hope asked.

"First we have Hideyoshi Bushima. She may be a woman but she is no stranger to battle and trickery. I'll allow AJ to deal with her." Kenshin said.

"Me?!" AJ asked.

"Think of this as a way of proving your worth to the cause. We'll be dispatched in groups of eight, so who do you want to take with you?" Sectonia asked.

"Right. I'll take Diane, Nami, Mustang, Jesse, Simon, Abby and Leone." AJ said.

"Good. Next we have Ishida Mojima. A gifted schemer and will not hesitate to sacrifice important figures in order to win. Ace will battle him." Kenshin said.

"Alright. I'll bring Tsuki, Medusa, Ulrich, Himiko, Zoro, Peko, and Sora." Ace said.

"Then comes Ryuga Sanada, a fierce warrior who once charged an army of 1000 on his own. Zexi, you have done things that make me think all the time. You will battle him." Kenshin said.

"Fine. Hitomi, Tenko, Ranma, Akane, Lubbock, Ty and Ban can come with me." Zexi said.

"Then comes Mitsuhide Ibara. How he fights is a mystery. One day he may be an ally, the next he's your enemy. His approach is a mystery even to me. Spectra will take him." Kenshin said.

"Very well. Shadow Prove, Dark Water, Bakugo, Nekomaru, Kokichi, Saki, and King. You are with me." Spectra said.

"Last, there is Nobunaga Sunguchi. He is most likely the strongest warrior among all of us. I will be taking him personally." Kenshin said. "As for who, David Ishihara, Asta, Leonis, Zero, Owain, Meliodas and Aqua. You are with me. The rest will remain here to protect our castle."

"Alright. Everyone be safe out there." Anna said.

"Be careful out there, David." Sectonia said.

"Ah, you too, Sectonia." David said giving her Tapunium Z. "Just in case things get dicey."

"Everyone...I sense three reincarnated eidolons here. If any of you happen to run into them, Be sure to assist them if they are fighting." Medusa said.

"Understood. We'll even send them to the castle so that they won't get further caught in the fighting." David said.

"Just curious...what is our castle?" Tulip asked.

"This tea house." Kenshin said.

"Ah...right." Tulip said.

"Alright everyone, fight well and good luck." Spade said.

"I hope I don't get myself killed…" AJ said.

"Don't worry. We'll be right there with you." Simon said as he leaned on AJ's shoulder and smirked at him.

"Right, I've got you guys with me. What could go wrong?" AJ asked.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing good comes from saying that, but we'll just have to grin and bear it." Simon said. "Shall we move out, captain?"

"Yeah. Let's move." AJ said stretching as his army moved out.

"Godspeed to you all." Francisca said.

"Yeah, cause there's more than just land on the line. There's also a god." Ty said.


	2. AJ's Test of Self Worth

"Okay, so in order to prove myself, I've gotta take an army and fight a woman who can probably outsmart me and probably kill me. No pressure." AJ said.

"Don't forget we're here to back you up as well. So you're not alone in this." Simon said.

"Simon, this is his first battle after getting out of prison. You can't blame him for being nervous." Jesse said.

"I was trying to lift the mood." Simon said.

"What he really needs to do is calm down. Not too much pressure. Just fight and lead us like you normally would your comrades." Jesse said.

"Right." AJ said.

"You better be ready cause there's our target." Nami said pointing to a large army approaching as a girl with a bo staff was leading them.

"Are you Hideyoshi Bushima?" Jesse asked. "We do not have to fight over this land. If you leave now, you will remain unscathed. But if you refuse, then we will be forced to attack!"

"I will pick...the more fun method. Attack!" Hideyoshi said as the soldiers charged at the group.

"Guess we do this the hard way then. PDEE BARMA!" Simon called out as he danced and summoned Madama Butterfly as she swatted away a small group of soldiers before disappearing.

"Oh! How exciting." Hideyoshi said laughing a bit.

"You won't be laughing for long!" Diane said going at her but not before Hideyoshi vaulted over her.

"Nice try but brute force never always wins. Thunderod!" she said swinging her staff on Diane's head before a bolt of lightning came down and shocked her.

"I've got your back, Diane!" Jesse said as an afterimage of a swan appeared and a gust of wind blew from below as he swung upward. "Swan Style: Heaven's Gate!"

Mustang snapped his fingers as a stream of fire blasted at Hideyoshi, combining with Jesse's technique to create a tornado of fire. "Now you're trapped. Give up yet?"

"So you would think. Extend!" Hideyoshi said sticking her staff in the ground as she rose up high above the tornado on the staff while balancing on it.

"She's a master with the Staff…" AJ thought. "Wait...those movements. Hey...about your father...it's not who I think it is, is it?"

"Smart boy." Hideyoshi said as a long tail came out. "You are speaking with the only descendant of Sun Wukong."

"No way…Sun Wukong, also known as Seiten Taisei." Simon muttered in shock and awe.

"I didn't even know Sun had a descendant…" AJ said.

"Not many people do. It's something only known by the Hideyoshi family since he was a close friend with Hideyoshi in the past." Hideyoshi said.

"You're speaking of Hideyoshi Toyotomi, the former subordinate of Nobunaga who went on to conquer Japan." Jesse said.

"The very same. Both of them were called monkeys so it's no surprise they got along like old friends." Hideyoshi said.

"I've heard tales saying otherwise but I'm not gonna complain with you." AJ said.

"Then no more complaints." Hideyoshi said jumping down over the twister.

"We can't beat her, she's too tricky!" Diane said.

"You're right, we can't beat her, not alone." AJ said. "So how about we take her down together? That's the key, teamwork! We are an alliance after all, right?"

"Indeed, I shall lend a hand as well." A female voice said.

"Huh? Who…?" AJ asked.

"Look up there!" Simon said as a hole opened up in the sky as a ray of light shined down from it revealing a woman in a white bodysuit, a white veil over her short white hair, tan skin, pointy shoes and a tri colored sword in her right hand.

"Nice to see another friendly face. Who is it I'm speaking to exactly?" AJ asked.

"I am Altera, though some of you may know me as Atilla the Hun, reincarnation of Cindy of the Magus Sisters." Altera said as she raised her sword high and launched a wave of energy at a group of soldiers as the attack tore a hole in time and space.

"Whoa!" AJ said. "Space-Time manipulation! Awesome!" He called as the soldiers were sucked into the rift.

"Descendant of Wukong, your reign of terror ends here. Surrender, or the rest of your soldiers will suffer the same fate." Altera said as she pointed her sword at Hideyoshi.

"You...you are the true monster here. I'm trying to create a wonder kingdom filled with magic...and you are ruining it." Hideyoshi said.

"But in the end, the only monster I see is you, descendant of Wukong. You harm the peace of the people of this place. if you won't listen to reason, then I have no choice." Altera said as she pointed the back of her sword handle upward as an imaginary space appeared around her and the soldiers.

"Wait! We don't need to banish the rest of the army! We force Hideyoshi to surrender, we spare her army's lives!" AJ called.

"Very well. Besides Photon Ray wouldn't banish them." Altera said as she retracted her sword.

"Hmm. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. Besides, if that idiot had done her research...she would know me and my soldiers have never taken a life." Hideyoshi said.

"And I'm an idiot for thinking fighting you was the right call. From what you said earlier, you don't want any bloodshed. If you become warlord, you want peace. I just had to stop our new friend here from attacking out of the wrong insight. I'm sorry Altera, but Hideyoshi isn't a threat you amount her to be." AJ said.

"Very well. My apologies descendant of Wukong. If you wanted peace then there would be no reason to wage war." Altera said.

"You are a fool. Wars can be waged without killing. You just have to think the right way." Hideyoshi said as a pit trap opened under Altera as she fell. "Hehehe! I dug that hours ago." she said before seeing a dark cloud above her as it surged. "One of yours?"

"Yep. We were setting up while you were busy gloating." AJ said.

"Sigh. Well played." She said before lightning struck her as she fainted with a smile on her face.

"Well made strategy, young one." Altera said as she jumped out of the pit.

"If you wanna fool a Monkey, you gotta think two steps ahead. You arriving was actually a good thing. But your methods…not sure I approve." AJ said.

"I understand. Most of my life I was known as destruction itself with the Sword of Mars. But even so, it won't stop me from protecting the people I care for." Altera said.

"I know that kinda path. I don't blame Hideyoshi for calling you a monster either." Aj said. "But you can't let your rep define who you are. This is your chance with this reincarnation to not be destruction incarnate, but protection."

"!...Thank you." Altera said as she smiled. "Also, have you seen my sisters anywhere?"

"No, not that I know of. But don't worry, we'll find em. Wherever they are." AJ said.

"Medusa did say they were somewhere on this world didn't she?" Simon asked.

"She did, but it's kind of hard to say." Jesse said.

"Maybe one of the others will run into them. So what now?" Simon asked.

"Well we should return to Kenshin's home. But I can't seem to shake the feeling we aren't alone out here." AJ said. "Come on Altera, let's introduce you to the rest of the alliance."

"Yes, I haven't actually met the rest of them but I already know of my summoner and his comrades in Spirit Force. Hold on." Altera said as her body glowed and she was seen wearing black heels, pink white striped stockings, a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, a blue skirt, and headphones on her ears. "So what do you think? Is it too much?"

"Actually it's perfect. Love the look. So your other clothes are your battle mode?" AJ asked.

"Aren't you adorable, and yes, they are in a way but I can fight in these clothes too." Altera said as she put her hand under AJ's chin as they looked at each other.

"Whoa… are you hitting on me?" AJ asked as Altera blushed nervously, flushing red.

"W-Well if you keep complimenting me, I may just end up falling in love with you." Altera said as she flustered.

"Alright, lovebirds. Let's head back to the tea house and help with the defense." Jesse said.

Altera blushed a deeper red before she took hold of AJ's hand and they walked back to the teahouse with the others before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay… that was unexpected." AJ said. "But I can't shake the feeling that there's others out there…"

"Indeed. For now, let's regroup with the others." Altera said.

As they walked back, AJ's assumptions could prove plausible, for in the shadows, staring at them was a pair of solid black eyes…


	3. Ace's Stand

"I'm sorry for dragging you guys out here with me. Is everyone doing alright?" Ace asked his group as they walked across the plains.

"It's nothing to be sorry about. You wanted us to come with you to come face Ishida." Peko said. "But still, we're going up against someone named after Mitsunari Ishida, one of Hideyoshi's top subordinates and the leader of the Western Army in the Battle of Sekigahara."

"Have you all met the real Mitsunari Ishida on a previous journey?" Medusa asked.

"Yes, some of us twice. First time was during the Yomi crisis." Zoro said.

"Yep. The second time was in Aytolis when we fought the Hobbyists." Himiko said.

"Interesting. I would've loved to meet him." Tsuki said before Ace raised his arm. "What is it?"

"They're approaching. Ready your weapons everyone." Ace said.

The gates to a large courtyard were soon opened but no army was shown within.

"He's leaving his gate open?" Ulrich said.

"It could be a trap. Stay alert everyone." Tsuki said as the group slowly entered through the doorway. "Anyone see anything suspicious?"

"Yeah...something about this is...familiar. Like something David mentioned." Zoro said.

"What happened?" Tsuki asked.

"A trick for approaching armies. If I recall, they left the gates open to make the people entering think they were wandering into a trap." Ulrich said.

"Dammit! It was a set up!" Ace said. "Everyone, hurry back to the tea house."

"Ace, wait!" Sora called as Ace went for the gate before it immediately slammed shut.

"Never mind." Ace said.

"Seems you've gone and fallen into my trap." A voice said on the intercom. "Welcome to my specialty home."

"I'm taking it you're Momiji Ishida?" Ace asked.

"Indeed. I have no need for an army when I can easily outsmart my opponents with clever strategy." Ishida said.

"There is no need to fight Momiji. Please surrender peacefully and you won't be harmed." Tsuki said. "Question is, why do you wish to become Warlord?"

"Simple...in order to achieve the dream with no army whatsoever." Ishida said.

"So you never intended on attacking the Takeda family's property. But why go all this way to trap us and declare your position to claim the property if you aren't fighting at all?" Peko said.

"Who said I wouldn't fight?" Ishida said as the walls covering fell to reveal hidden crossbows behind them.

"Geez, now this is what I call a sound defense." Himiko said.

"Everyone, gather around me! Blood Fort Andromeda!" Medusa said as she put up a barrier that surged with black and red lightning. The arrows fired from the crossbows bounced off the barrier with some of them breaking.

"I see, he lured us into his castle because he's using his own home as a weapon. So this is what he meant by not needing an army to get the job done." Ulrich said.

"How dishonorable, I'm surprised that a coward like him would want to become warlord." Medusa said.

"This is not cowardice. I developed my strategy from studying Mitsunari's strategies as well as taking technologies from the other universes to develop my attack castle." He said as the ground shook.

"Attack Castle?!" Sora said before large mechs marched out.

"This can't be good." Tsuki said.

"Human Soldiers are no substitute for the work of a machine. But no worries." Ishida said as the mechs started firing.

"Purgatory….Oni Giri!" Zoro said slashing through them.

"Arcthunder!" Himiko said firing balls of electricity at the mechs.

"Carnage Form: Batootha!" Ace called out as his hair turned yellow with white streaks as he was now wearing light shogun like armor as he held Batootha in his left hand. "Megaton Slam!" He yelled as he slammed Batootha onto the ground as a huge lightning bolt struck the mechs.

"You won't get away." Medusa calmly said as she launched her daggers into one of the mechs as she then slammed it into the ground and walls before launching it into the castle.

"Not bad. Perhaps I need to use something more effective." Peko said taking a mech and sending it at one of the towers, knocking it over as the mechs stopped functioning.

"How did you know that was the control tower?" Ulrich asked.

"I guessed." Peko said before Ishida stood there at the hole. He was a young man with long red hair as he held two large fans.

"It appears the time to wait is over." He said.

"Peko, is that what Mitsunari looked like?" Tsuki asked.

""I am Momiji Ishida...heir to the name of Mitsunari!" He said tossing both fans as they spun towards them.

"Look out!" Ace said as they dodged the attack.

Ulrich jumped over both fans as he deflected the first and dodged the second. "Sorry, but fans don't scare me, especially since I know a girl who uses them." He said as Ishida caught both fans as they boomeranged back.

"So he uses a fighting style similar to Yumi, huh?" Tsuki asked.

"Looks like it, only her fans are much smaller than his." Ulrich said.

"Momiji Ishida, one last chance! Surrender now and this won't have to end in bloodshed!" Ace said as he pointed Excalibur at him. "We will use force if you refuse to listen."

"A true warrior….will not back down." Ishida said tossing his fans once more.

"Fine...you made your choice!" Ace said as he entered Carnage Form: Dandelga and launched a wave of fire at the fans. The fire hit but didn't burn the fans. "What?"

"My fans may appear to be paper but in reality... they are hard steel." Ishida said.

"Well this just got complicated…" Ulrich said.

"Let's try something new." Sora said raising his keyblade. "Attraction flow…" he said before many turning teacups rose from the ground. "Mad tea cups!"

"Nice, Sora! What do you say we take Ishida for a spin?" Ace said as he hopped into one.

"Ace has got the right idea. Everyone get in a teacup!" Peko said vaulting into one.

"I don't know how he's doing it, but I like it." Himiko said jumping into one.

"This will be interesting." Medusa said hopping into another one.

"What in the world?" Ishida said seeing them spinning as they were easily dodging the fans.

(Cue- Blood Pain II- Blazblue Chrono Phantasma)

"Ace said it best, Ishida. Care to go for a little spin?!" Ulrich said slamming into Ishida as the tea cups banged around the castle.

"Round and round you go!" Ace said as they continued spinning the tea cups and hitting the castle.

"My castle! You're destroying it with those… Mad Moving Tea Cups!" Ishida called.

"That's the idea!" Tsuki said.

"What, you haven't been to Disneyland?!" Ulrich said spinning with the cups and slashing at Ishida with his katanas.

"For shame, Ishida! For shame!" Ace called out as he grabbed Ishida and forced him to spin with the tea cup. "Too fast for ya?! Adios!" He called out as he stopped the tea cup and Ishida was sent flying into a wall.

(End Music)

"Guess...it's done." Ishida said passing out as the castle crumbled following the events.

"Nicely done everyone. And Sora, awesome idea with the Tea Cups. Was that a new power?" Ace asked.

"It's called Attraction Flow. It's something I've been learning." Sora said.

"I must say it's pretty helpful and may come in handy in the future-" Ace started before staring into space. "Aqua…"

"Worried about her? I can definitely see why. She's always thinking about Terra and Ven." Peko said. "A lot of us do."

"It wasn't that. I just had a vision and it wasn't a good one." Ace said.

"Whatever you saw, it can't be good. But I think it's best you keep it to yourself. Loose lips sink ships. Especially when it comes to visions into the future, it's never good." Ulrich said.

"Yeah. It's best I talk about this with Jexi, David, and Hope in private at a later time." Ace said. "Now then, shall we head back?"

"We're done here so no problem heading back." Zoro said as they all headed back to the tea house.


	4. Battle of Fierce Warriors! Zexi v Sanada

"Alright. We're about to go to war with a real warrior. I'm getting pretty excited." Zexi said.

"Of course you would be. Considering how strong you are, the rest of us will probably just be extra bodies." Ranma said.

"Extra bodies?" Zexi asked tilting his head in confusion.

"You know...like people you don't even need." Lubbock said.

"Yeah. From you, one punch and boom! It's over." Akane said.

"Guys, stop piling on him. He was trained by Jexi after all. That and he's got Hope's powers too. It's no wonder he's that strong." Ty said.

"And that's precisely the point, Ty. We're only here because of the eight-person-per-group rule. It doesn't necessarily mean we'll be allowed to fight." Lubbock said.

"I always thought we were all helping one another in these fights." Zexi said before they heard a horn blow. "They're here."

A large army soon approaching, leading them was a young man on horseback carrying a spear.

"That has to be him. Ryuga Sanada." Ranma said.

"He looks pretty intimidating. No surprise considering the guy he's named after." Akane said.

"Yeah, Yukimura Sanada." Tenko said.

"It's time. Leave them in the dust!" Sanada said as his horse charged out at great speed.

"He's leading the charge by himself?" Ranma said.

"I guess the stories were actually true about him taking on an army of 1000 men all by himself." Ban said.

"Good. That's how I want it." Zexi said charging in himself as the two collided with fist against spear.

"Geez!" Akane siad.

"You are a true warrior to face me head on. But on my Honor bearing the namesake of Yukimura Sanada, he who laid siege to Osaka, I will not lose!" Sanada said.

"Same with me. Cause I'm the one who's gonna surpass three awesome heroes." Zexi said as they continued to collide.

"They're really going at it huh?" Hitomi asked before seeing Sanada's army charge at the two.

"Oh, that's not gonna happen!" Ty said smashing into Sanada's army. "You better not get in the way of that fight! It's a fierce battle between two people who want it the most!"

"Heh, for once I gotta agree with one of these idiots." Hitomi said transforming and laid into the army as well. "It's not a good idea to get in the way of a fight like that. If you don't wanna die, then don't try to go near them."

"We'll handle things here, Zexi! Focus on Sanada!" Tenko said.

"Right. Thanks!" Zexi said.

"Your comrades show spirit. They stopped my forces from interfering so we may fight. In truth, i would have it no other way. I would've ordered them to stand down, but your comrades beat me to it." Sanada said.

"Oh I'm not surprised. I have my own group and these guys are my friends. Truth is I'd be completely useless without them. More so, Kenshin is my friend and trusted ally. So...if you're his enemy or rival...I'm yours too!" Zexi said.

"Fighting for the sake of your comrades… how interesting." Sanada said. "That is exactly why I want to become warlord, to make it a united front...to defeat any potential invader that get in our way."

"Not really all that different from us." Ty said.

"You aren't that bad a person, Sanada. But...I won't let you take the land. Cause Kenshin is gonna be warlord!" Zexi said.

"Damn straight." Ban said as he was fighting back against Sanada's army even with all the wounds inflicted on him.

"That's why...I'm gonna win!" Zexi said as both his fists glowed.

"You will fall!" Sanada said charging.

"Ultimate Color Fighting Dual Art!" Zexi shouted. "Spectrum...Barrage!" Zexi shouted doing several rapid punches as Sanada tried to block only for his spear to shatter as he took a fierce pounding.

"That's how you do it!" Akane said while kicking some heavy infantry away.

"There...we're done." Zexi said breathing heavily as Sanada lied unconscious on the ground as the remaining soldiers retreated.

"Now let's head back and...hey...where'd Hitomi go?" Ty asked.

"She ran off. Said she was gonna take care of some other business." Lubbock said.

In the woods, Hitomi was running.

"Those guys...they have no clue but I could smell it. A scent that doesn't belong on this world. It's like...when that tomb opened on that one world. I think I might get a decent challenge here." she thought.


	5. Spectra's Greatest Challenge!

"Mitsuhide Ibara, huh? From what Kenshin told us, he's practically considered a wild card." Saki said.

"Yes. From what I recall, Mitsuhide was Nobunaga's most trusted confidant before he tried to kill Nobunaga." Spectra said.

"But was unable to succeed right?" Saki asked.

"Actually… Nobunaga died when Honnoji burned up, so it was implied he did succeed." Kokichi said. "Afterward, Hideyoshi avenged Nobunaga at Yamazaki, and went on to conquer Japan for himself."

"So we basically don't know what we're up against in this guy. What his strategies are, nothing. No one knows what happened at Honnoji, so this could be your greatest challenge, Spectra." Nekomaru said.

"Are you sure you and King want to be here, old man? This kind of group isn't really all that clean, if you know what I mean." Saki said.

'It's fine. No problem." Nekomaru said.

"Alright just as long as you're okay hanging around an assassin and anti-heroes." Saki said as she tightened her gloves.

Dark Water looked at Saki with curiosity, as well as the others.

"Hm? What's up?" Kokichi asked.

"I hate the way this things looking at us. Doesn't help he can't speak." Bakugo said.

"He's just curious. That and he's new to the whole group thing. He was made in a lab." Nekomaru said. "Hey Spectra, what made you pick him anyway?"

"Because I could." Spectra said before they arrived at a castle as hundreds of soldiers stood on guard. "We're here."

"Yeah. I am curious as to why you chose me since I'm the only girl in this group, but I'll save that for later. What's the plan, Spectra?" Saki asked as she put a hand near her sword.

"Attack the soldiers, give Mitsuhide a reason to fight us." Spectra said before going into burst.

"My kind of plan. Guess it's time I go all out from the start as well." Saki said as she kneeled on the ground and red lightning surged around her before she entered XTATIC mode. "Raaaagh!" She yelled as she charged at a group of soldiers and plowed through them.

Dark Water shrugged as he summoned his Splatter shot and started spreading his ink. He swam from vantage point to vantage point as he fired different weapons, corroding the soldiers armor.

"Go Nidai, hit it!" Saki called out as she sliced a few of the soldiers weapons in half.

"Raaaahhh!" Nekomaru shouted as he sent several soldiers flying.

"Wow, those guys are serious. Looks like I have to do my part, too." Kokichi said. "One punch of mine can destroy a castle wall." Kokichi said gripping his chief. He pulled back a fist as he punched a soldier, sending them through the castle wall, demolishing it.

"Seems things are getting restless outside." said a figure inside as he grabbed a katana as he headed out of his room.

"Come on. Push even farther!" Spectra shouted as he sent thunder down on several soldiers.

"Die, you jerks!" Bakugo said blasting his way through the inner part of the army.

"Get the hell out of our way!" Saki yelled as she launched waves of energy towards another half of the army.

"Careful Saki! We don't know about that power of yours, or if it will tire you out!" Nekomaru said punching a heavy guard.

"So these are the people who try to take my castle." a voice said as a man in robes with a katana stood there.

"You're Mitsuhide." Spectra said.

"That is right." He said.

"Then you must know why we're here correct?" Saki asked as she reverted to her normal form.

"To defeat me and reject my claim to the new land. Thing is...I don't plan on letting you stop me." Mitsuhide said.

"That's what i was expecting from a leader like you. They say you're unpredictable." Nekomaru said.

"They aren't talking about me personally. Frozen Sword Style form 1: Frozen hell!" Mitsuhide said swinging his blade as a frozen wave was sent out freezing anything in its path.

"Watch out!" Saki called as she dodged the attack.

"On our world, there are hundreds of sword styles we can make use of." Mitsuhide said. "This is one of them."

"Huh. A friend of ours uses one that uses all 6 elements while David and Veigue use Ice in their swordsmanship as well, and they're leagues above you." Saki said.

"We'll see. Frozen Sword Style Form 4: Frozen Rain!" Mitsuhide said freezing the air as icicles formed above as they fell.

King blocked by spinning Chastiefol in front of him as the others blocked with their own styles. "You like different attacks huh? I can do that too." King said as Chastiefol split into multiple daggers. "Form 5: Increase!"

King snapped his fingers as Chastiefol began raining towards Mitsuhide.

"Frozen Sword Style Form 5: Frozen Army!" Mitsuhide said as ice clones of himself manifested before they charged the daggers, each one taking one.

"He's wild indeed. You can hardly tell what stance he's going to use next." Spectra said.

"So how do we beat him when we don't even know what he'll use?" Bakugo asked.

Dark Water stared at Mitsuhide before aiming his Splat Charger and fired at him with a blast of pressurized ink.

"Useless. Water based attacks won't work." Mitsuhide said swinging his sword freezing the ink as it shattered.

"Take this!" Saki yelled as she launched a wave of energy from her sword.

"Energy cannot affect my sword." Mitsuhide said blocking the strike.

"No...but she made a good distraction." Kokichi said behind him as he took a knife and stabbed him in the side.

"You little…." Mitsuhide said before knocking Kokichi away.

"Hey! Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" Saki yelled as she charged towards him and dealt a heavy right hook at his face as he was sent flying towards Spectra. "Final blow is yours!"

"Bolt Strike!" Spectra shouted as he charged at Mitsuhide as he hit him dead on, sending him flying through his castle, with Mitsuhide collapsing into unconsciousness.

"That settles that. Nice work everyone." Saki said as she patted her hands.

Dark Water gave a thumbs up before pointing to his mouth.

"I think he's saying you were talking a little bit much there, Saki. But I don't think it was meant as offensive, right?" Nekomaru asked as Dark Water shook his head.

"Still, that guy was tough. It took Spectra, Saki and me just to take him down." Kokichi said.

"Dark Water's attacks might've had no effect but at least he kicked those soldiers asses and tried to help with Mitsuhide." Saki said as she patted Dark Water on the back.

Dark Water nodded before looking disappointed.

"Don't worry. You'll get the next one." King said.

"Let's hope the others are keeping up with their part." Spectra said before he heard thunder in the distance. "What was that?"


	6. Attack of Titans! Kenshin's Pride

The ominous roar of thunder echoed through the Warrior Universe as Kenshin's army advanced through the plains to meet Nobunaga at the front lines.

"W-what was that?" David asked.

"Sounds like a thunderstorm is brewing. Or is it something else, I wonder?" Aqua asked.

"There shouldn't be a storm this time of year. Something about this feels unnatural." Kenshin said.

"Speaking of unnatural, Dave. What was with the proclamation back in Marina Island?" Asta asked.

"Well… When I heard from Gaia… Sorry, Natalie, about what was going on with Reformed Society, I...kind of felt a bit of remorse for Cheetah. It never was my intention for things to turn out the way they did. I still wanted to believe there's still some semblance of humanity in her, a part of her that really wanted to change for the better, but her grudge against me for bringing Wonder Woman to Universal Prison kept getting in the way. So, I wanted to make amends for it in any way I could. That's why I said what I did." David said. "That resolve showed in my new transformation."

"Sapphire God Mode: The Honorable. It reflects your desire to save everyone, no matter who they are. Maybe that is the key in unlocking that next level, same with Golden God Mode: The Victory." Meliodas theorized.

"Maybe. It's like what Dark Meta Knight said back at the Jambastation. Maybe… Maybe I'm finally starting to understand what he really meant." David said.

"About heroes and enemies?" Leonis asked.

"{Isn't it the duty of a hero to save those in need, even if they are enemies?} That was what he asked us back then." David said.

"If you ask me what he meant...I think he was saying that even an enemy can be a hero despite what they've done. Is that right?" Asta asked.

"Something like that, at least from what I can tell." David said.

"We're here." Zero said.

"Wait...what is this?" Kenshin said seeing several soldiers already dead on the battlefield. Up ahead, he saw three figures waging war against Nobunaga's army with water, wind and thunder.

"Sounds like this party has a few uninvited guests." David said.

"Seems that way. Kenshin, you take the lead." Zero said.

"We're yours to command." David said.

"Very well. We need to prevent further loss of life. That means attacking the three intruders. David, attack the water user. Aqua, take the wind user and have Leonis back you up. Zero, you and Asta will battle the thunder user. Meliodas, Owain, support the soldiers battling them. I'm going for Nobunaga." Kenshin said.

"Got it. Let's go Asta!" Zero said as the two dashed off.

"Understood." David said as he charged.

Aqua and Leonis were able to get to the wind user in time as the soldiers were getting hammered with high winds and blusters.

"So.. are you satisfied with beating on mortals, Titan?" Aqua asked.

"Ah...so you were able to tell. I wouldn't say I enjoy it. Rather...I'm putting them in their place. I am Fu...titan of the wind god Fujin!" He said.

"So I take it the other two are titans too?" Leonis asked.

"The one with thunder is Rai, of the thunder god Raijin. And water user is Su of the water dragon god Ryujin. And though we might look incredibly different...we happen to be brothers." He said.

"Highly understandable. I suppose you're here to try and find Minervamon before she gives her blessing to the winner of this war?" Aqua asked.

"Why are you guys after them? What's your objective in all of this?" Leonis asked.

"The Olympos XII were the reason we were left to rot in stone. We will not go through such hell again. If one is destroyed...the sealing ritual cannot be done." Fu said.

"So that's your plan. But we won't let it happen." Aqua said summoning her Keyblade.

"Hehehe. Little does she know of our trump card hiding in the trees." Fu thought before he created a whirlwind.

"Come on, Leonis!" Aqua said as she got ready to fight.

"Of course. I'll be by your side." Leonis said Wielding his staff close. "Summon the Child like hero! Young Link!" He said summoning a child in green with a wooden shield and a sword.

"Wash away with the sea!" Su said as water erupted from the ground.

David then proceeded to launch gusts of icy wind, turning the geysers into pillars.

"Ah...an ice user. How annoying." Su said.

"Yeah, I kind of get that a lot." David said. "Don't worry about me using Masakado, though. I'm saving it for someone else."

"Someone….you're the human who went and hacked off Grimoire's arm." Su said.

"Not exactly human, but yeah." David said.

"There is a reward if I can deliver that sword to Lord Centurion. Me and my brothers will be praised for many years to come." Su said creating two water dragons behind him.

"Assuming you even manage to make it back to him." David said.

"I will not face death." Su said standing there smiling as the wind blew as nothing happened.

"Uh...are you waiting for something?" David asked.

"Uh...I was just taking in the scenery. That's all." Su said laughing nervously. "Attack pets." He said as the water dragons charged. "Something's not right. Why hasn't Aim fired yet?" He thought.

Zero and Asta on the other hand were dodging as thunder roared as Rai fired lightning strikes at them.

"Hyouretsuzan!" Zero yelled as he jumped into the air as he did an impale attack with his saber covered in ice above Rai.

"Useless!" Rai said as thunder surged from his body. "You will not even get close to me with your assaults. Aim...I've waited long enough. Take charge now!" he said as the wind only blew.

"Aim...so there's not three of them. There's four." Asta said.

"If there is, then why hasn't he attacked yet?" Aqua said.

"Maybe someone took him out. Or something."

"Oi...you guys are chatting way too much." A voice said as Hitomi emerged with a battered woman beside her.

"Aim!" the three brothers said in shock.

"So, you did have an ambush planned." David said.

"I was smelling her stink back when Zexi attacked Sanada. So I followed it and took her down." Hitomi said. "Come to think of it...there's three other scents here too."

"It would be these guys here." Zero said referring to the three titan brothers.

"No...this is different from them, you lousy piece of scrap metal. Two of them smell more human while the third stinks like a bug." Hitomi said.

"Don't you dare ignore us…!" Rai said trying to attack Hitomi.

"Bryaaaaah!" A charring voice shouted as something flied out from the trees and clipped Rai, making him miss his lighting attacl.

"Brother!" Fu called as he and Su prepared to attack.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." A female voice said as a wave of ice was launched at Su.

"Over here, windbag!" Another voice said as a sword imbued with fire slashed Fu across the chest.

"What?!" Rai called as the three amushers gathered.

The one that attacked Rai was flying close to the ground with a pair of large Moth wings. It was a girl that had features of a fully matured Silk moth with black eyes.

"Insect. How dare you!" Rai said sending lightning at her as she flew up before firing something from her mouth as it slowly surrounded Rai. "Wait...this substance...this is silk!" He said seeing it start to entrap him.

"Don't even bother firing your lightning. My silk is resistant to electricity." She said.

The girl that attacked Su was a pink haired humanoid kitsune as she wore a short blue kimono and had a fan gauntlet on her left wrist. "Oh ho ho ho! A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You damn… You can't just-" Su started before David smacked him with the handle of Soul Calibur replica, knocking him out.

"We've heard enough from you." David said turning to the figure. "Thanks for the help, by the way."

"Oh it's no problem at all. I am Tamamo no Mae, the reincarnation of Sandy of the Magus Sisters and a Heroic Spirit. It's a pleasure, David Ishihara." Tamamo said as she introduced herself.

"I can't believe this… a Insect Man and two Heroic Spirits ambushing us…" Fu said. "So that would make you the final member of the Magus sisters reincarnated."

"That is indeed correct. I am Nero Claudius, the reincarnation of Mindy and Heroic Spirit of the Emperor of Rome." Nero said as she pointed her sword at Fu's neck.

"That takes care of our titan problem. I wonder how Kenshin is doing against Nobunaga?" Aqua asked.

"Knowing him, he's probably close to beating him." David said.

Meanwhile, with Kenshin and Nobunaga…

"Nobunaga!" Kenshin shouted inside the castle.

"So...it's you after all, Kenshin. " A voice said as a boy close to his age sat there with a drink in hand as he watched the events outside. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"It has." Kenshin said sitting beside him. "Almost 2 years."

"Look at the mess outside. I was not expecting the war to end up like this. An attraction of so called gods." Nobunaga said.

"They only came for the warrior goddess." Kenshin said.

"That makes it more disrespectful to our ways." Nobunaga said taking a long drink. "Though it appears your allies have the situation handled."

"Nobunaga...why are you not attacking me?" Kenshin asked.

"Particularly...I'm not exactly in best fighting shape today." he said before his robes fell off to show several scars on his body. "I tried to fight those monsters myself...but they overwhelmed me it would seem."

"Of course they would. Normal people can't best them." Kenshin said.

"I wanted to prove that statement wrong." Nobunaga said. "But my actions have left me unable to fight. Even you would probably defeat me at this point."

"Nobunaga...I never would have taken you for a coward." Kenshin said.

"Coward, no. Ever since we were children I was a fierce warrior. I defeated any opponent that stood in my way. Today was the first time I lost." Nobunaga said. "But taking that loss in perspective...I've come to a conclusion...as I am now...I am weak."

"What..what are you saying?" Kenshin asked.

"My goal is to create a just country where I could win against almost any army. But...I cannot achieve it here. I will take a page from your book and head out into the worlds and gather my own army." Nobunaga said.

'My friend…." Kenshin said.

"But before I go...I want you to promise something! Your pride...if you ever once let your pride get the better of you...and if you ever lose to another swordsman...you will commit Seppuku and declare yourself a coward. That is all I ask." Nobunaga said.

"Nobunaga….fine. I promise. On my honor as a swordsman." Kenshin said.

"Good. I concede defeat. The land is yours to do as you wish." Nobunaga said as he turned to leave. "Before I go, I have some interesting information. Minervamon...she knows where to find five of these Olympos XII gods at once." Nobunaga said as he left.

It wasn't long before the war had ended. The Flux Family was declared the victors and the land was given to them as a reward.

"So Minervamon knows where to find the the last 5 members of the XII?" Hope asked.

"No, you aren't hearing me right. He said Minervamon knows where to find five of them at once." Kenshin said.

"Like all in one place?" Al asked.

"That would be a little too convenient, don't you think?" Tsumugi asked. "So many of them gathered at once would make it easy for the titans to track them."

"Yeah, it seems too easy. But we have to take our chances at least." Ace said.

"Praetor is right. But question is, where exactly could they be?" Nero asked.

"I've known Nobunaga for a long time. He isn't the kind to tell lies to win." Kenshin said. "If he says its true, its true."

"We know they would all be in one place, the question is what world they're on." Tamamo said.

"Tamamo. Nobunaga only said that Minervamon knows where five of them are at once. He didn't necessarily say they'd be in the same place." David said.

"Oh, almost forgot. Jexi, David, Hope, intervention time." Ace said.

"If this is another you moment, I swear I'm gonna-" Bakugo started.

"Calm down, Kacchan. Let's at least hear what he has to say first." Izuku said.

"Okay, after me and some of the others defeated Ishida, I saw a vision that concerned the Aqua that is lost in the realm of darkness. The original Aqua." Ace said.

"Ace...whatever you're about to tell us...I think you should keep it to yourself." Jexi said.

"Jexi's right. Having your own fate foretold tends to be spooky." David said.

"Especially if it involves my other self trapped in the Realm of Darkness. I'd… rather not know what you saw that concerns me. In some way at least." Aqua chimed in.

"It doesn't matter what you tell us about her anyway. We'll still save her." Bartolomeo said.

"Now...we need to find…" Hope said before they heard a knock. They went to the door as they saw a woman with a serpent skull on her head and a sword in hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance...Dimensional Heroes." she said.

To be continued...


End file.
